World Full Of Monsters
by Genesis Mar
Summary: I had always loved Greek Mythology. Then one day when coming back from a party I died and was reborn a part of it. I'm now the son of a god. And I don't want to die again. I'll become a god in a world full of monsters.
1. Reincarnation

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

It had been supposed to be an amazing day. A day that I'd look back to and think 'Damn. What a great day.' It had been the last day of finals of my junior year of highschool and I had done pretty well in my own opinion. I had been invited over to this girl Zoe's party along with my other friends. I hadn't known the girl personally but I figured 'Why not? Where's the harm in going?' Those words came back to bite me. I couldn't have known then that today, would be the day I die.

I had gone to the party and had had a lot of fun. Alcohol had been brought too and while i said no at first I eventually gave up and started drinking too. I shouldn't have. I should've left. I should've done something. Anything but drink. It was my mistake and it cost me my life. But back to the party. I had been having fun. Music playing and we were all dancing and just generally having fun. It had been one of the greatest nights of my life. And also my last. At least in this life.

Hours later I still had enough sense to not let any of my drunk friends drive me home and opted instead to walk. I told my friends that I was going to walk and left the house. Zoe had lived pretty far away but I could walk it. It had been while I was walking towards a stop light that I had, in my drunken haze, mistaken the green light of oncoming traffic as the signal to walk. Ignoring the shout of the guy next to me, I walked out straight into oncoming traffic. The last thing I heard was the honk of a truck before I was consumed by pain. I could feel it. Every broken bone. Every bruise. All I could feel was pain. And then, I died. I didn't see see my entire life flash before my eyes. I didn't see some white light that'd take me to wherever I was going. I had just died. Unimportant and worthless. Unknown. My whole life made meaningless in that instant. No one would remember me. Not my so called best friends. Sure they would for awhile atleast. Then I'd fade away from their memory. That one kid they used to hang out with. I was meaningless. I was nothing. I hated it. In that moment, I wanted to be someone more, someone everyone knows, someone they'd think of and be like 'Hey, this guy mattered.' But I couldn't. Because I was dead.

All I could see was darkness. Just pure darkness. Nothing else. No God to judge me, no gates of Heaven and no fires of Hell. Just darkness. I don't know how long I was there. It could've been days, months, or even years. I just knew darkness. During that time I reflected on my life. The decisions I had made. The choices I made. I looked back and all I could feel was regret. I had wasted my life. All I had really done was read fan fiction. I hadn't made all that many friends. I had let my school work drop. I had low grades even though I knew just how intelligent I was. How much smarter I was then the others. Just how much potential I had. And I had wasted it. On brooding and thinking about girls and on music and on books and so much more pointless shit. I could've been someone. Maybe not someone well known. But someone that people would remember.

I wished that I could redo it all. Live another life. Make better choices. I'd actually take care of my body. I'd work out and I'd do well in school. In that next life I'd actually do something with my life. Become a writer or a teacher or something. But I would leave behind a legacy. I would leave behind something for people to remember me by. But I couldn't. Because I was dead and all I knew was darkness.

More time passed and I realized I had changed. I was angry. I was wrathful. Was this my Hell? To be tormented, alone in the dark with nothing but my thoughts and regrets?

Even more time passed and I had stopped being angry. I had resigned myself to being trapped there. Till eternity ends. And then, came the light. It was so bright it hurt, But the joy I felt in that moment outweighed the pain. I felt something big grab me. Screaming and crying started and It was so loud and annoying. 'Stop that. No one needs your annoying cries.' It was only after the bright light which had been coming closer and closer finally engulfed all of me that I realized that I was the one crying.

The light finally become tolerable and able to look at and I blinked at what I saw. Then I blinked again. And then for a third time. I just couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. Because I was being held by what seemed to be giant doctors. I looked down and realized that it wasn't them that were big. It was me that was small. Now I had heard of reincarnation. Believed in it really, But the time in the dark made me think I was wrong. But I hadn't. Because here I am, reborn. Although I thought you were supposed to lose your memory when this happens. Oh well. I'm not gonna complain about this.

I felt myself be moved into the arms of someone. Warmth engulfed me as I looked upon the smiling visage of my new mother. It was at that moment that the full implications of what I just realized sunk in. Through my shock I could hear someone say "What's his name?"

And my mother responded "His name is Alexander Achilles Black."

It was the last thing I heard before I passed out from shock.

 **So this is the first ever fanfic I've ever written. I'd really appreciate the constructive criticism. Thanks.**


	2. The Son Of Zues

It's been 5 years since I've been reborn. I realized that I hadn't been reborn per say. Because I was somehow born in the past. The past! I had been born March 30, 1997. I realized I was in the past when the twin towers had been destroyed again. I had been in the arms of my mother and we were just watching the news. Well she was I was brooding over how weak I am now. This new body is pathetic. When breaking news had showed up and I watched as the twin towers were destroyed. I'm ashamed to admit it but the shock caused me to pass out, again. I really got to work on that.

I planned after that moment. I could do so many things. I have knowledge of the future after all. Then another thought hit me. Was there two of me around? Me, Alex Black and my past life, John Strike? I don't think so. I don't think it would be possible for two of me to be around. But then again reincarnation shouldn't be possible. I'll have to check this out as soon as I can.

There was also this… Energy in me. The only reason I even noticed it was because I know how a body is supposed to feel. I had never felt this, this power in me before. I could feel it all the time. Underneath my skin. In my veins. It was like lightning was traveling in me at all times. Sometimes it wasn't noticeable. Other times it was all I could feel. It was exhilarating. It was addicting. It was amazing. But I felt like there was something more to this energy. Not only that but why did I have it? I didn't have it in my last life. And I was also so active. I always had the energy to move and to play and I never really seemed to be exhausted. Tired yeah. But exhausted? Where I just wanted to go to sleep and be like that for weeks at a time? I would not get tired. And even then the tiredness would go away after a while.

It was a Saturday evening when I was alone in my room when I decided that I was going to finally do something about the energy I could feel inside me. I sat down on the floor in the middle of my room. I got into a meditative position. The energy was within me right? So maybe I have to reach deep within myself to use it. Or maybe I'm just imagining all this. That I had always felt like this but only really realized this because I had been bodiless for a time making me more sensitive to my body.

I shook those thoughts away and decided that I should try nonetheless. I closed my eyes and reached within myself. I sat there for about 15 minutes just sitting there searching for something within myself. But nothing happened. I could feel it though. Right beyond my reach. I just needed to dig deeper. It took me almost an hour before I found what I was looking for. I wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for the light. I opened my eyes trying to figure out what was so bright. I looked down only to see sparks crackling along my skin. Electricity! I panicked before I calmed myself. It wasn't harming me. The loss of focus caused electricity to disappear though. I focused on my arms and reached within myself again. I felt a hard tug in my gut before my arms were completely engulfed with lightning. My eyes widened in shock and wonder. I sat there moving my arms feeling myself get more and more tired before I couldn't hold the lightning anymore. It disappeared and I realized just how exhausted I was. I shakily got to my feet and layed on my bed falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I awoke Sunday morning to so many ideas. I needed to train this new ability of mine. The ability to control electricity. Oh the ideas! In my past life my favorite power had been the ability to control lightning. Now I can and I have never felt so excited about something before. Oh I could do so much with this. Though before I could think about it too much my mother came into my room. "Oh Alex you're already up."

"Yeah Mom woke up early." That was probably advanced for a 5 year old but I refuse to dumb myself down.

"Breakfast is ready honey."

"OK Mom."

I went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast with my Mom. She was a single mother named Cynthia Black. An attractive woman in her mid 30s. Black haired, grey eyed about 5'10. She was a small time writer who made enough money for us to live comfortably. We had a good sized house for just the 2 of us. Had 3 bedrooms, a good sized living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. I'd asked about dad a few times but she'd just smile and tell me he couldn't stay with us. Except one day he came to visit. It had been a week since I had discovered my control of electricity and I had experimented with it. I could keep it on for longer and I can now cover my whole body with it. I discovered I could also shoot lightning out of my hands and even throw it. I felt so badass. I felt like a Sith Lord when shooting lightning out of my hands. And I felt like Zeus when I threw lightning. I had ideas of recreating the Lightning Armor from Naruto. If I could do that I'd be unstoppable. Anyway my new Father come to visit us. We had been sitting together in the living room. I had been reading a children's book, hey I need to stimulate my mind somehow, while my mom was watching TV when the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer it and immediately after opening the door she flung herself at whoever was there with a cry of "Zeus!"

I saw a tall man with black hair and electric blue eyes filled with power come into the house carrying my mother. And suddenly it made sense. The energy in me. How active I've felt. And even the trouble I've had reading, though I hate having to admit that. Even the ability to control lightning made sense. I was a demigod. I was a son of Zeus. I feel so active because of the ADHD I now have. The trouble reading I have is because of the dyslexia I now have because my brain is now hardwired for ancient Greek. I could control lightning because my dad is the God of the Sky and Thunder. I'm in the world of Percy Jackson. And I'm a demigod. Oh, oh. _Oh_. I'm a _demigod_! I'm _so_ fucked. No no no no no no no no. I'm so screwed. I can't fight monsters. I can't fight gods or titans or anything like that. I'm not a fighter. I've never even been in a fight before. I'm gonna die. Again. No. No. I can't just give up. I _refuse_ to die. Not again. Never again. I'll become a God in a world full of monsters.

After I found my resolve I realized Zeus was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. And I realized that's where my blue eyes came from. We had the same shade of electric blue. "Is this Alex?"

Before my mother could respond I stepped forward and answered myself. "Yes. I'm Alex. Who are you?"

He smiled slightly at my courage. Or maybe at how serious I tried to sound. Somehow I doubt I pulled it off. He answered with a smile and his arms outstretched as if he expected me to hug him. "I am Zeus. And I am your father."

I let my eyes widen in shock before I stepped forward again. "D-dad?" I should've been angry. He left us for years after all. But I don't need Zeus to be mad at me. I don't need a god to be angry at me. So I stepped forward and hugged him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me."Yes son. Your dad."

I felt someone else hug us and looked up to see my mom hugging us with tears in her eyes. And for the first time since being reborn. I felt happy.

 **Please review I'd really appreciate the feedback.**


	3. Zeus's Visit

The 3 of us sat in the living room in silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. Mom started off the conversation. "How long will you be here Zeus?"

He smiled, slightly sad. "Not for long. Hera will be suspicious if I am gone for too long."

Mom frowned. "That woman."

I leaned forward slightly and spoke. "So are you like, the Zeus? Like the King of the Gods Zeus?"

He smiled at me with proud. "Yes. I am that Zeus."

I looked at him with awe. "I'm the son of a god?"

He smiled with even more proud if that's possible. "Yes. You are. The son of Zeus."

I stood up and moved away from the couch. "Is that why I can do this?" I reached for my power and it eagerly responded. My arms were engulfed with lightning. I just stared at Zeus. My mother jumped back in shock not expecting that. While Zeus, Zeus looked at me with genuine pride. It surprised me. All the different fanfics had made me think Zeus doesn't care about his kids. I guess I was wrong. He spoke and I could practically feel the warmth and pride he felt. "Yes. how long have you been able to do that?"

I looked at him with a child like smile of excitement. "For like a year now."

His pride grew at that. "Amazing. I've never had a child who had discovered their powers so soon. You're gonna be very powerful one day son."

"Wooooah. Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Really."

I grinned. "Awesome."

My mother looked at me with pride too now that she's got over the shock. "Is there anything else you can do?"

I nodded and closed my eyes focusing on the wind. I've never done this before but I should be able to. I should be able to fly by controlling the air currents. I focused and I felt that familiar tug in my gut before I felt weightless. I opened my eyes to see the awe filled gaze of my mother and the prideful gaze of my father. "Amazing." My mother breathed out.

"Quite." My father agreed.

I focused and flew around the room slowly at first then faster until I was zooming around the room. I starting whooping in joy. This felt amazing! Then I lost control causing me to fall. All of a sudden my father appeared and caught me. "Careful son. You're still young. Your body can't quite handle the stress of your powers yet. You'll be able to handle it better when you're older."

I looked up at him and nodded. "OK Dad."

After the excitement of my powers being discovered by the two of them we sat back down and just were a family. We had only been sitting there for an hour when Zeus stood up letting us know that he had to go. "I have to go now. Hera will start to get suspicious soon. Goodbye Cynthia. Goodbye son." He hugged mom and then me sharing one last smile with us before he left. It would be the last time I see him for years.

 **I apoligize for not having updated in a while. I've had this done for a while but I had never really liked how it felt. I'm not sure if I'm even gonna continue this story. I have a beginning and an end planned out but I'm having trouble imagining the middle. Alex's adventures. Any ideas for what powers I should give Alex. Lightning will be his main element along with wind but I want to give him another one. And should I give him godly strength? Like Hercules? Alex will eventually be somewhat OP in this. Monsters will trouble him at first. But by The Titans Curse they won't be a problem.**


	4. Homeless

After Zeus's visit I spent most of my time out of school training. I knew were I was and I knew what was coming. Kronos would rise and try to destroy the gods. And I could be the Child of Prophecy destined to stop him. I wasn't sure if Percy was older than me or not. Or if he even existed I'm just assuming he is. Even if I'm not the prophecy child I still needed to gain power. I was a son of Zeus. King of the Gods. I had pride for that. Once I got to Camp Half-Blood I would be a leader there. It was natural. I had the blood of kings in me. Even if I didn't want to be a leader there I would be forced to become one once everyone learns who my father is.

I learned to use my powers quickly, I had to if I wanted to survive. Lightning very quickly became my friend. I could do more than just call down a few bolts of lightning like Thalia. Lightning was in my veins. I could call forth electricity from within myself and infuse my nerves with its power. It was a heavily downgraded version of the Lightning Armor I hoped to create. My powers over air were amazing too. The feeling of flying with no restrictions was indescribable. The freedom it gave me was like no other. I spent my nights high up in the sky just lying there and looking at the stars.

It had been four years since I met Zeus making it nine years I've been in this world. On my 8th birthday I got a gift from Zeus. Two gifts actually. A sword and a dagger. Nothing special about them. Unless you count the fact they were made with the metal of the gods. My sword was just a standard greek Xiphos made of celestial bronze. My dagger was a standard dagger although I was pretty sure it was made of imperial gold instead of celestial bronze. It looked gold instead of bronze and I got a different feel from it than my sword. My sword turned into a ring when not in use and my dagger turned into a small piece of gold wire which I could will into dagger form whenever I wanted. I had gotten nostalgic the first time it changed, in my previous life growing up I had ADHD and had a hard time keeping my hands still so I would play with copper wire during school for most of my childhood until I had gotten it under control. I quickly fell back into my old habit of playing with the gold wire when bored.

I wasn't quite sure how to use them but I've played enough video games and seen enough movies to get the gist of it. They conducted my lightning well too. I could use them to direct bolts of lightning using less energy than I normally would. But that's enough about my powers and weapons. It was time for my journey into power to begin.

It was a normal day when I lost my mother and home. I had tired myself out training and I wasn't prepared for the monsters. If I was maybe things would've been different but those thoughts get me nowhere. My mother and I had been in the living room late at night watching tv when a cyclops smashed through our door. It surprised us so much neither of us could react in time for when the cyclops saw me and charged. I saw the violence in its lone eye and the bloodlust in there froze me. My mother, my beautiful mother the woman who gave me my second life and the greatest years of my life died trying to protect me when I was frozen in fear. She jumped in front of me and took the blow the cyclops threw that would've killed me most likely. All I could see was my mother's broken body be launched away from me and smash against a wall before laying there lifeless. I don't remember much of what happened afterwards. All I remember is the red hot feeling of rage I had felt in that moment and the smell of ozone in the air and then blackness. It was the first time I had ever lost myself to my rage.

I woke up to a sight that surprised me like nothing else had so far. I first noticed the absolutely destroyed mess that had become my home. Everything was broken. _Everything_. I couldn't see a single thing still standing. The next thing I noticed was the broken body of the cyclops that had killed my mother. It was barely alive, just sitting there broken in both mind and body. All it could do was sluggishly blink. I willed my sword to form and stabbed it in the brain to finish it off. I looked around and again saw my mother's broken body and I couldn't handle it. Everything that happened overwhelmed me. Me being reborn, the horror of the world I was now apart of, my mother's death, it was too much. So I ran. I ran and ran and ran and I never looked back.

 **Alright so I've been gone for a while and I apologize about that. But I'm back with a lot of inspiration. I already have ideas for Alex to get a power boost during Lightning Thief and other interesting ideas. I appreciated all the ideas from the reviews as well.**


End file.
